Zero Star Force
by Gunmare
Summary: With the fall of Dealers and return of his father, Geo Stelar's tale has came to an end, and the earth has entered an era of peace till a new threat rises for world domination. Now its up to hero of the next generation to take as stand against new threat as Zero, the red savior of the galaxy. Can Zero stop new threat or will earth be enslaved by a new world order? Beta wanted


**_Zero Star Force_**

* * *

 **Well I known I tried multiple times writing this type of story over and over again, but I felt that this story has potential if people give it a try and if they support it by following it and review it, I try my best to extend this story as much I can. Please follow, favorite, and review. Note: Unlike the other stories, this story takes place (actually the prologue) takes immediately during the events of the original Star Force 03. I don't own the property of Star Force, Zero, and parts of X and ZX. They all belong under the ownership of Capcom.**

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

The King Foundation. The organization that's well known for helping and serving as an orphanage to parent-less children across the world. Lead by Dr. King, the founder, CEO, and president of the King Foundation and a well known public figure throughout the world, but it turned out, the King Foundation was nothing more than a facade for Dr. King's truth motives and conspiracies.

Duo knew this personally. He's been part of that orphanage ever since he was a little child and participated into Dr. King's plot into creating Meteor G. He along with other the orphans in the King Foundation took part in dangerous and suicidal missions for Dr. King and believed that Meteor G was the key to end the earth conflict for once and for all. But he was wrong, dead wrong.

Duo should have known what Dr. King was up to sooner. He and the rest of the orphans should opened their eyes, realizing that Dr. King was using them to do his dirty work. He never cared for the children he took care of, he just used them to get one step closer toward achieving his goals. After the many sacrifices and lives the children in the King Foundation suffered through, Duo and the others had enough.

But it was too late for him and the others to anything about it. What's been done in the past can't be undone and they have to move forward if they were going to expose Dr. King for the fraud he is and prevent him to use Meteor G.

"Where do you think you're going?" A beam of red light fell from the sky into the deep thick jungle of Netfrica. Duo stopped his trails cold as the red beam of light struck in front of his path. When the light hit made contact with the ground, a dark skin man that was three meters tall appeared. He wore a pair of glasses that fitted snugly over his eyes and the bridge of his nose, running in an uninterrupted single pane and a unique, dark brown, long-sleeved garment that runs uninterrupted to his knees with golden accents. "Well Duo?"

Duo tensed up after the man said his name in a icily tone. _'Joker? Out of all the people Dr. King to come after all, why did it had to be Joker?'_

"What's wrong Duo? Aren't you happy to see me?" Duo could tel that Joker was enjoying this by the sneer on his face. "No? I guess not. Well I no matter. I've already disposed of the others."

 _'The others!'_ Duo quickly realized what Joker was talking about. He wasn't the only one who decided to defect from Dr. King's true organization known as the Dealers. While Dr. King had higher rank officers like Jack and Tia with their own personal EM Beings to EM Wave Change, Dr King had others in his disposal. With the remaining children who did survived through those suicidal missions, which Duo is part of, Dr. King created a special unit known as the Numbers that worked part of Jack and Tia. After being tired and disgusted with Dr. King's true objective, the Numbers decided to defect from the Dealers.

"So Duo, do you really think that Dr. King is going to turn a blind eye from this?" Joker asked, sounding a bit furious. "Not only you and the Numbers opposed us, but you dare to steal something valuable from Dr. King!"

 _'Steal?'_ Duo was confused now. No one from the Numbers stole anything from the Dealers before their defection. If they did, it would only lead the Dealers right to them. Dr. King isn't that arrogant enough to leave his anything valuable out in the open.

"What are you talking about Joker? We haven't stole anything for you guys." Duo retorted.

"Is that so?" It appeared that Duo doesn't know anything by the look of straight face, but Joker wasn't fully convinced. "So you wouldn't know what has happened to the Scion or the Zeta of the Knight Project then?"

 _'The Scion? The Zeta? Knight Project?'_ This was all new to Duo. He and everyone else of the numbers were left in the dark from the Dealer's true agenda. He or the others didn't know there was an ongoing project within the organization.

By looking at the utter confusion and lack of understanding in Duo's face, Joker could clearly tell that Duo had no idea what he was talking about. With this realization Joker sighed.

"You don't have them then. Oh well it doesn't anymore." Joker raised his hand a light of dark crimson appeared gathered around the palm. "Say your prayers."

"Oh no you don't!" Duo pulled out a device out from underneath the cloak he wore and raised up in the hand. Joker looked up at the device in his hand and saw a Star Carrier that looked like it was made of stone.

"What that's..."

"EM Wave Change on air!" Duo shouted, interrupting Joker's sentence as a beam of light shined from the screen of the star carrier. The beam of light flashed out, enveloping Duo in the process. Joker watched Duo get dressed in black metal armor from head to toe with golden accents and a red diamond shape star force symbol on in center of his helmet's forehead.

"For once I'm impressed with you Duo. You were able to get your hands on an ancient Mu Star Carrier without us knowing." Joker complimented with a keen smile. "Not only that, but you were able to find a UMA that wasn't in our records."

"Well that's what you get for not keeping a good eye on us." Duo remarked as a light gathered at the palm of his hands. "Now it's time for you to pay for the crimes against the humans and EM Beings you hurt over the years!"

Duo directed his palms at Joker, firing a beam of shining blue light.

"Crimes? You're the one to talk." Joker walked straight towards the ray of fire and took the hit head on. Duo became shocked as his attack hasn't left Joker a single scratch. "You have as much blood in your hands than the rest of us."

"At least I'm atoning for my sins!" Duo dashed towards Joker with right hand clutched into fist, ready to give a clean blow right into Joker's face. Mustering all the strength he had, delivered a clean straight right punch in the center of Joker face.

"Is that it?" Duo gasped as his punch connected to Joker's face. The tall dark man hasn't even made any effort to even dodge and took the hit head on like before. And just like the time before, Joker remained unfazed and completely still. Duo's punch didn't do anything to him. Duo tried to put more pressure in his to try to move Joker's face, but to no valid he even move his head an inch.

"This is very disappointing Duo. I suspected more of you and power of an UMA." Joker said, grabbing the fist still was on his noise and crushed his grip.

 _Crack!_

"Argh!" Duo felt every bone within his hand being crushed. Duo struggled to pull his hand out from Joker's grasp, but Joker grabbed Duo's helmet with his other free hand and crushed it before slamming him into the ground. Joker raised his foot off the ground and placed on top of Duo's head. He slowly pressed down on Duo's head.

"You're not going to get away with this." Duo coughed up blood as he felt his skull slowly being crushed by Joker's foot. "No one is going to to serve under the likes of you. Not as long heroes like the Satella Police and Mega Man on your case."

"Pfft, those weaklings you mention stand no chance against me." Joker scoffed as he applied more pressure on his foot.

"N-Not... If you're not there... to stop them."

Joker cocked his head, confused on what was Duo was saying till a small purple device materialized on Duo's palm.

"Battle Card: Break Time Bomb!" Duo muttered as a timer on the bomb that was set on three began its countdown.

"Wait, that's a...!" Before Joker could even finished his sentence, the counter hit zero before he know it and the both them, and about fifty feet radius of their surroundings were caught in the explosion and the entire juggle was surrounding in smoke. Moments later Joker emerged from the smoke and stood there in the center of a crater created by the explosion with his clothes battered and slightly burned. "How improvident."

Joker couldn't believe what Duo just done. Did that human actually believed he had a chance to defeat the ultimate battle wizard? He felt offended that a weakling like Duo actually stood a chance of deleting him. And what worse Joker didn't had the chance to take that man's life for himself. Duo took his own life the moment he used the Giga card to commit kamikaze.

 _"Joker... Come in Joker..."_ Joker heard the voice coming inside his head. _"It's Dr. King. Have you eliminate the last of the traitors?"_

"Yes my king." Joker said. "However none of them seemed to have the Scion or the Zeta."

 _"Is that so? Oh well. Looks like we're just have to go forward with our initial plans and just gathered crimson for Meteor G."_ Dr. King said, calling out.

* * *

Heartless knew she was getting into the moment she got involved with a madman like Dr. King. She didn't want to take those chances, but Dr. King was the only one who had the resources to find Kelvin Stelar. She beard a heavy heart throughout the years she worked under Dr. King. With all the lies and false hope she gave the children under his care, and the sending them to their doom. What grieved her the most though was that she was able say those children with a straight face.

But now she's at her limit with Dr. King. Not only his goals are almost in motion, but she figured out that Jack and Tia also had their own agendas for use Meteor G for themselves. Not only that, but if Dr. King did succeeded in conquering the earth, she knew what was step two of his dastardly plan: the Knight Project. After learning what purpose of the Scion and the Zeta in the Knight Project, Heartless couldn't allow this go any further. So she did the only thing she knew how, sending children to their graves.

After learning the conspiracy of the Numbers, Heartless decided to use this opportunity to make a diversion by selling out those poor children who trying to turn over a new leaf and get away rom Dr. King while she took action and take the Scion and Zeta away far away from Dr. King as much as possible. Even though she sacrificing the lives of more innocent children, she was doing this for save the rest of the world. If Dr. King's main goal to use Meteor G failed, the Knight Project was a perfect substitute for it.

 _"*Huff Huff*"_

Heartless ran through the windy dark streets in southern regions of Netopia dressed in a black cloak hiding her identity. She was in rush, trying to the perfect hiding location to keep the Scion and the Zeta away from Dr. King. As she ran through the streets lights, purple gems on her necklace began to shine from the reflection of the light. A small hand came out beneath the black cloak Heartless was wearing, and began playing with the gems.

 _'Oh no! The Scion is awake!'_ Heartless looked down at baby she carried underneath her cloak. The baby grinned as it recognized Heartless's face. While soothing the baby with one hand, Heartless glanced over her shoulder. How much time did she had till Dr. King needed her assistance. She was able to sneaked out of the Dealer's headquarters through the Noise Gate Networks and into one of the local town in Netopia.

"I only need to keep them from knowing where this child is," Heartless muttered. She was able to sneaked out of the Dealer's headquarters through the Noise Gate Networks and into one of third world countries of southern regions of Netopia. She was unfamiliar with the area she was in, but seeing the town wasn't as advanced in technology and more of a suburban era, she felt this was best place to leave the child.

 _'But where?'_ Heartless looked around the many buildings around this town. There were many places she could easily dropped off the baby and go back to the Dealer's headquarters, but she felt that the child was needed to be raised well in a perfect environment if case she doesn't come back for it. Then she saw it.

A cathedral. The child could be raised under the house of integrity and love. Qualities that Dr. King greatly lacks of. When Heartless reflected on the fact that she would be leaving the child here, a feeling similar to relief finally budded within her. She would be leaving the child to a better place.

"I pray you will remain safe and grow up and live to became a better person than I or anyone in the Dealer could ever be." With that said Heartless removed her cloak, wrapped around the baby, and gently placed it in front of the door. Heartless pulled out a a necklace that had a shiny crimson heart shape pendant that a silver sword in placed in the center of the heart and within the hilt of the sword was shining glowing tiny emerald gem. She placed the pendant on top of the boy and gave a small kiss on its forehead.

"Good bye." As Heartless ran from the cathedral as the baby began to cry. Heartless stopped and turned around with a look of worry like a mother would have for her child. Heartless felt the urge of going back and smoothing the baby, but couldn't. It's too late now. And if Dr. King figured out that she was conspiring against him, all her efforts to help Kelvin were meaningless.

After looking back at the child for one last time, Heartless tried her best to hold back her tears as she ran far away from the church while child began to sob even louder wondering why it was abandoned by the person it believed to be its mother.

 _ **~Seventeen Years Later~**_

The day began with a bright and beautiful morning for the young seventeen year old man with messy black hair and dark green eyes as he stepped out of the cathedral dressed in a dark blue military school uniform. After taking a whiff of the clean fresh air and feeling the gentle warm rays of sunlight touching his face, the young teen couldn't help but a let a smile slipped out his face. Today was going to be the beginning of his new life.

"Dante!"The young seventeen year old boy known as Dante turned back towards the door of the chapel to see a handsome looking Catholic priest with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes walked out. "Oh there you are. For a moment there I thought you have already left here without saying goodbye. "

"Me? Leaving here without saying good bye to the man who raised me? Yeah right." Dante walked the priest with his arms opened wide and hugged him. "There's no way I'm leaving without saying goodbye to you first Father Giro."

After a few seconds in each other's arm, the two men quickly parted.

"Oh look at you Dante. You've grown so much here so fast. Where did all the time go?" Father Giro asked as he admired the presence of the young man standing in front of him. The good looking priest thought back to the day he found this young boy nothing than an abandoned defenseless infant standing in his doorsteps crying for attention. Thinking back to the that day brought a small frown to his face. He couldn't that the time went by so fast that he couldn't believe that the small infant he once found in his doorsteps turned out to become a splendid young man.

"Oh hey now. Don't look so depressed. It's not like this isn't going to be the last time I'll see you or everyone else here ." Dante scratched the back of his head, feeling a bit guilty of leaving the place he lived his whole life.

"You're right. I'm overacting." Father Giro took in a deep sigh to calm himself down. "It's just that I felt like it was only yesterday that I found right there on the spot. You were standing on all abandoned and alone. At first I didn't know what do with you or how to raise you properly if you didn't got adopted by anyone else. But as I watch you grow over these years, I can't help to wonder how what I'm going to do with myself if you're no longer here."

"Jeez, don't say that." Dante's face turned red in embarrassment. "You have other commitments to uphold you know. You have to watch over the orphans and continue doing your service as a priest in this community. You shouldn't get discourage that I'm left to join the Satella Police academy in Neo Arcadia."

Father Giro let out a small chuckle. "You're right Dante. I shouldn't be discourage, especially since I have so much work to be done here. I pray for the best for you Dante. I hope you achieve many achievements during your service as a Satella Police officer."

"Yes sir." Dante saluted to the priest like a soldier would. As he saluted a heart shape pendant jiggled out from the beneath his uniform. The green gem in the center of heart pendant glowed as the ray of sunlight shined down on it.

* * *

"Brothers... Sisters...The time has finally come for us to rise." Hidden within the ancient temple of southern Netopia, a cult filled of men, women, and children of all ages dressed in black ropes bowed their heads to large mysterious large man dressed under a black cloak like coat, gloves, and knee length boots with his face hidden underneath a cloak. He sat down on an old stone throne, observing his followers as they bow their heads and pray in worship.

"This current world will come to an end and the of Sigma will soon begin. And nothing will stand against us. Not the Satella Police. Not the savior of this world, Mega Man. Now let's reek havoc, chaos and destruction on those opposed us! Let's the age of Sigma begin!"

The man in the black coat stood up with his fist in the air as lightning struck up in the air.

"Sigma! Sigma! Sigma! Sigma! Sigma!" The cheers of black hooded crowd began to chant out as the leader of the ground grinned menacingly underneath his hoodie. Through underneath black hoodie of the leader was red glow in his eyes. And within those glowing eyes one can seean insignia of an "Σ" placed right in the center of the iris.

* * *

 **Well yeah don't get the wrong idea about this story with Sigma being the main antagonist of the series. Yes many characters based from the X series will appear, but many of the bosses will be from Zero series like the Four Guardians and even characters base of ZX and Legends will appear. Since this story takes place fifteen years after the original Star Force, characters like Geo, Sonia, Mega, and the rest of the characters will make a guess appearance, cameo, and play some sort minor of role in the series.**

 **Also Note that the Duo of this chapter wasn't at all the Duo from the Battle Network Series. This Duo is an original character I made up to show that the dealers had more members in there rather than the suits (which where Strong Clubs, Spade Magnes, & Diamond Ice for examples)and had numbers since each suit had around 13 members (1 through ten while the other three were Jack, Queen, and King). Though I do intend to add some cameo/Easter games referring to Battle Network and might bring back the actually Duo from Battle Network to play a future role in the series.**

 **Also Duo's EM Wave form was based on Marvel's Sam Alexander's Nova Suit. So if you want a better imagine of the suit just look it up on google images.**

 **Now for the preview of the next chapter:**

 **Dante has now left the community he was raised and moved into the Netopia's capital, Neo Arcadia to attend Satella Police Academy to become part of the Satella Police Commandos. What new adventures will lie for Dante as rise of a new threat will appear within the big city?**

 **Next time in Zero Star Force: A Brand New World Pt 01**

 **Dante: Dante here ready for duty.**


End file.
